Um sonho Inesperado
by Mrs. Luna Lovegood
Summary: Annabeth descobriu como Percy mergulhou no Estige na noite em que ele o fez. Ela teve muitos sonhos e a ligacao foi feita, o que ela poderia fazer pra evitar que Percy morresse no Estige?


QUEIMAMOS UMA MORTALHA DE METAL

(O ULTIMO OLIMPIANO, pág. 79).

- Se acha que não temos chances – disse -, talvez tivesse sido melhor se você saísse de férias com a Rachel.

Percy abriu a boca pra falar, mas fechou-a rapidamente. E apenas disse:

-Annabeth...

- Se você não gosta da nossa companhia.

- Isso não é justo!

Cansei de discutir, então me virei e fui aos campos de morangos. Para mostrar minha raiva, bati na bola de _tetherball_no caminho, em um gesto mimado.

Nunca fui de ataques rebeldes, mas minha raiva era tamanha, que pensar na ideia de Percy e Rachel na praia por três dias, me fez estremecer.

Por fim, não conti minhas lagrimas e deixei-as escorrer no caminho. Não sei se por raiva, ou por puro ciúme. Assim que cheguei aos campos de morangos me senti envergonhada pelo estado do meu rosto e limpei rapidamente com as mãos.

Clarisse caminhava em minha direção e me virei pra ir embora de novo. Não estava com paciência hoje.

- Annabeth, espere!

Parei e esperei Clarisse me alcançar. Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa ergui minhas mãos, indicando rendição.

- Olhe, Clarisse, agora não, ok?

- Não quero brigar. Quero dizer que sinto muito. – o que ela disse? – Por Charlie.

Ah! Charlie! Como pude me esquecer?

Corei de vergonha. Provavelmente Silena estava caindo em prantos pela morte de Beckendorf. E eu, só os deuses sabem por quê. Clarisse deve ter pensado que eu chorava por ele.

- De qualquer maneira, - continuou ela – o chalé de Hefesto vai queimar sua mortalha agora. Na arena. Achei que você iria querer ir, sei lá.

- Estarei lá – disse e depois acrescentei: - E... hã, Clarisse?

- Sim?

-Obrigada. Console Silena por mim.

Clarisse sorriu e falou:

- Farei isso.

Continuei meu caminho até os chalés.

De um jeito, a gentileza de Clarisse foi estranha, ela nunca tinha sido gentil comigo assim. Na verdade, ela nunca tinha sido gentil assim com ninguém. A não ser com Silena e Cris. Eu meio que até gostei. Se eu estivesse mesmo chorando por Beckendorf.

Havia tantas coisas pra chorar: O mundo estava prestes a ser destruído por Cronos, que estava usando o corpo de Luke como se fosse descartável, enquanto Grover estava desaparecido e Percy achando que não temos chances.

E talvez não tivéssemos. Não sem que muitos mais morressem, não tínhamos como salvar a todos. Isso me deixava com raiva. Eu estava na liderança do chalé de Atena, como eu reagiria se perdesse algum irmão?

Cheguei ao chalé e encontrei-o vazio. Seria assim depois da guerra?

Pulei em minha cama e as lagrimas finalmente vieram. Eu não queria chorar, me sentia fraca. Mas era bom. Aliviava. A situação no momento não estava boa.

Lembrei-me de que a qualquer momento iria começar a cerimonia para Charlie e antes que pudesse chorar de novo, levantei-me com um salto e fui lavar o rosto.

Fui até arena e simplesmente ignorei quando vi Percy.

Todos foram dormir cedo, mas eu não consegui. Tive medo de ter pesadelos.

Um me assombrou essa noite.

Lembrei-me do sonho que tive quando Luke foi me ver em São Francisco. Em meu sonho, estava eu e ele no Central Park, tudo como nos velhos tempos. Mas então a cena mudou e nós estávamos nos Campos de Asfodelos, fugindo na direção oposta ao tártaro. Enquanto de lá, Cronos dava risadas e dizia para Luke que não iria adiantar.

"_Seu destino já está traçado, Filho de Hermes."_ Repetia ele. _"Você será decepcionado e voltará direto para mim, implorando para que eu tire sua vida."_

Ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, Luke parou, obrigando-me a parar também.

- Annabeth, você não faria, não é? - Pelo seu tom, me fez acreditar que ele tinha doze anos de novo e eu, sete.

- Não sei Luke. Não confio mais em você. – O que meu eu no sonho estava dizendo? É claro que eu confiava nele. Sempre confiei.

Agora Cronos gargalhou. _"Vê? Ela já não confia em você. Mesmo que confiasse, ninguém mais o faz."_

Luke soltou minha mão e recuou alguns passos na direção da voz de Cronos.

- Luke, não...

"_Vai voltar tão rápido, Luke? Você não consegue mesmo sobreviver sem mim."_Cronos manipulava Luke. Fazia- o se sentir fraco.

- Sinto muito Annie. – Então ele se afastou e a cena mudou novamente.

Eu agora estava sozinha no Estige. Olhei em volta procurando por Luke, mas nada encontrei.

Aproximei da borda do rio e vi todos os sonhos perdidos, coisas que nunca se realizarão, desejos mais profundos que deixaram de existir.

E então vi.

Vi o meu desejo mais profundo. Luke, eu e Thalia juntos, de mãos dadas. Nossa imagem estava tremeluzindo, falhando.

Uma mão apareceu em meu ombro, virei-me e vi Luke.

- Não precisa ser assim. – falou ele, mostrando nossa imagem no Estige. - Pode ser como nos velhos tempos de novo. Se você confiasse em mim. – Ele estendeu a mão. Olhei, confusa. Recuei e teria caído no Estige se alguém não tivesse me pegado antes.

Percy. Levantei e fui abraça- lo. Luke já não estava mais lá. Mas de longe o ouvi conversando com Cronos. Como se houvesse eco somente para eu escutar.

- Ela não me quer. Só você o faz. - Luke disse - Desculpe pela minha falta de consideração. Estou pronto.

"_Estava esperando você dizer isso"_

Então eu acordei. E naquela tarde Luke foi até minha casa com a bandeira branca. E mesmo assim, recusei sua oferta.

Quando vi Luke no labirinto, entendi as consequências de minha escolha. Ele mergulhara no Estige pra suportar o espirito de Cronos. E ao fazer isso, anulou todas as chances que tínhamos de ficarmos juntos de novo. Eu, Thalia e ele. Só não sei ainda o que vai nos impedir.

E se eu tivesse dito sim?

Seria diferente? Talvez. Mas se não fosse, a culpada seria eu. De novo.

Não contei ainda meu sonho ao Percy. Agora me pergunto por que não o fiz.

Luke pode até ter sobrevivido, mas só os deuses sabem como. Percy diria que só venceríamos se tivéssemos vantagens sobre eles e iria querer mergulhar no Estige por causa daquela grande cabeça de alga que ele tem.

O pensamento me fez sorrir.

Cabeça de Alga.

Se não fosse por ele, talvez eu já tivesse me juntado a Luke há muitos anos. Porque, por muito tempo, tudo que eu tinha era ele. Mas então Percy veio.

E Luke se foi.

Olhei no relógio. Três horas da manha e eu ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Não queria ter sonhos. Mas mesmo assim, fechei os olhos e comecei a pensar em meu pai. Dormi pouco depois disso.

Percy estava correndo perigo.

Ele corria em minha direção, mas antes que pudesse colidir comigo, passou através de mim e não notou minha presença. Atrás dele, uma carruagem guiada por espectros de cavalos o seguia. Um vulto - não consegui distinguir quem era - estava na carruagem espectral. Percy parou e recuou um passo, mas atrás dele estava o Estige. Ele não tinha para onde fugir. Estava cercado.

Corri e me pus na frente dele, mas minha forma transparente não me fez ser notada, muito menos o protegeria. Mas continuei na sua frente. O vulto na carruagem desceu, e não era mais um vulto. Era Hades.

Corri para mais perto do deus dos mortos para observa-lo.

Ele estava em perfeito estado, físico e emocionalmente. Do mesmo modo que o vi da ultima vez, quatro anos atrás. Dessa vez estava até mais calmo, nenhum sinal de preocupação com a guerra ou qualquer outra coisa.

Lembrei-me de que ele não aparecera na luta contra o Tifão. Estava protegido no mundo inferior enquanto os outros deuses se arriscavam e lutavam pelo mundo ocidental. Lembrei-me de todos os deuses que foram atirados do céu durante a luta, os reinos divinos que estavam enfraquecendo, como o de Poseidon. E, lembrei-me de Beckendorf.

Senti tamanha raiva que minha mão atravessou o rosto do deus, numa tentativa inútil de um tapa. Hades pareceu ter sentido uma corrente de ar, porque estremeceu ao me toque.

Nesse instante, um exército de esqueletos rompeu do solo.

Percy olhou em volta, se voltou para Hades e sorriu maliciosamente.

Ele parecia diferente. Mais forte. Corajoso, orgulhoso, sim. Mas principalmente mais forte.

Só o que vi foi ele correndo na direção do exército antes que a cena pudesse mudar.

Meu eu espectral estava sendo levado até o corpo.

No caminho, lembranças da minha vida iam aparecendo: Me vi nas ruas de Manhattan com sete anos, sozinha. Na estação de trem com Percy e Grover quando estávamos procurando pelo raio de Zeus. Na minha ultima escola em Nova York e, por fim, brigando com Percy algumas horas antes.

De repente me encontrei no lago de canoagem do acampamento com Percy. Eu estava com meu boné dos Yankees, meus cabelos presos sob ele. De alguma forma, não estava invisível. Percy usava a camiseta do acampamento, como há pouco tempo no Estige.

- Hey, Cabeça de Alga. – chamei.

Ele se virou para mim e disse:

- Sim?

- Me promete uma coisa? – perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Percy sorriu.

- Qualquer coisa, minha Sabidinha.

- Nós vamos superar isso juntos, não vamos?

- Superar o que exatamente? – Percy me perguntou, com um leve sorriso no rosto, tentando permanecer sério.

- Bom, você sabe – indaguei. – A guerra, Cronos, Luke. Bem... Tudo.

- Mas é claro que sim. Eu disse qualquer coisa, não disse? Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

- Mas eu nunca te pediria pra fazer nada que te colocaria em risco. – Afirmei. _Nem por todos os deuses_, pensei, _eu te colocaria em risco. _

- Mas e se o que eu fizesse salvasse todos nós? Você me perdoaria. Eu sei que sim. – Ele parecia tão certo disso, que não tive coragem de discordar. Apenas assenti, a expressão incerta. Esse momento estava tão perfeito que não queria acordar.

Percy caminhou até a beira do píer e se inclinou para o lago tentando ver alguma coisa. Sua expressão se assustou e ele me chamou para ver também. Na hora em que me aproximei Percy caiu do píer. Não vi problema algum que o filho de deus do mar caísse na água, mas Percy se segurou na minha mão antes que pudesse emergir totalmente no lago.

- Vamos Percy! – chamei-o para sair da agua. – Eu sei que você gosta de ficar ai, mas pelo menos solte minha mão.

- Me puxe então! – disse ele, zombando.

- Ah vamos lá Cabeça de Alga!

Inclinei-me para puxa-lo então vi o que ele queria me mostrar: Minha visão do Estige. A que estava eu, Luke e Thalia. Com um susto, soltei sua mão e o deixei afundar no lago.

Percebi o que isso significava. Estávamos novamente no mundo inferior. Como se meus pensamentos comandassem, o píer e o lago desapareceram e no seu lugar, a cena foi se formando ao redor do Estige. Assustada, fui recuando aos poucos e... Acordei.

Graças aos deuses, abri os olhos e me encontrei em meu chalé. Fiquei encarando o teto, sem decidir o que fazer.

Sabia perfeitamente o que significara meu sonho. Mas me recusava a aceitar. Eu vira Percy mergulhando, mas não o vira saindo. Teria ele sido capaz de fazer isso comigo?

Mergulhar no Estige era surreal. Apenas Aquiles fizera isso e não foi – como acreditara ele – uma benção, mas sim uma maldição. Ele seria mais forte, mas um único ponto dele, a maior fraqueza que poderia existir. Percebi que Percy poderia fazer isso a qualquer momento.

Levantei correndo e fui até seu chalé. Desesperada, bati a sua porta.

Nada.

Bati novamente. Nada.

De novo. Mais desespero exaltava a cada batida. Ninguém atendeu.

Ele não poderia estar no refeitório, ainda era muito cedo. Fui procura-lo em todo o lugar do acampamento e nada encontrei.

Alguns campistas já haviam acordado, todos estavam indo para a arena. Fui procurar Percy lá. Perguntei para alguns campistas se alguém o havia visto, todos me mandaram procura-lo no chalé três.

Mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria, voltei ao seu chalé e bati de novo sua porta. Ninguém atendeu. Xinguei baixinho e voltei pro meu chalé.

Em cima da minha cama, meu celular brilhava com um sinal de uma nova mensagem de voz. Era Percy!

- Ah, graças aos deuses – exclamei ao ouvir a voz dele.

"_Humm, Hã... er, Annabeth? Ah, é o Percy. Você faz um favor pra mim? Humm, ok então. Eu preciso que você reúna os campistas e os leve para o Olimpo. É urgente, eu explico melhor depois. Leve equipamentos de guerra, e... Humm, Quíron. Tchau!"_

Ele não dizia nada com nada, mas pelo menos, era um sinal de vida. Fiz o que ele pediu e comuniquei Quíron.

Usaríamos os caminhões de entrega de morangos para chegar até o Empire State, já que o numero de campistas era enorme, mesmo quando comparado ao exercito de Cronos esse numero era mínimo.

Estávamos contando e separando os chalés a ir: Chalé quatro, Chalé seis, Chalé sete... Opa, espera aí.

- Quíron, sabe onde o chalé de Ares está?- perguntei. – Talvez estejam atrasados...

- Na verdade Annabeth, - interrompeu- me Quíron- Clarisse se recusa a ajudar, apesar da trégua que o chalé de Apolo fez. – Ah sim, eles haviam brigado por uma estupida carruagem.

- Você esta brincando não é? Clarisse vai ficar fora de uma briga? – ironizei. – Mesmo sendo uma que a gente quer que ela participe. Eu não acredito que ela vai morrer aqui por causa de um capricho!

- O que? Morrer? Ah, não. Pelo contrario, filha de Atena. Ela defenderá os limites do acampamento. Se morrer, morrerá lutando como todos nós.

- Então é por isso que ela vai ficar? – perguntei - Defender os limites? Desculpe-me, Quíron, mas não acredito nisso.

- E com razão, Annie. Na verdade, - confessou – ela irá ficar sim, por causa da carruagem. Mas pense, quando o acampamento for atacado, ela não vai se render. Irá lutar por esse lugar porque ela adora ficar aqui. – ele concluiu e deu um sorriso culpado. – Mesmo sendo cabeça dura demais para admitir isso, não é?

Sorri e assenti. Mas fui atrás de Clarisse do mesmo jeito. Ela e seus irmãos estavam no chalé cinco, obviamente. Estavam largados, rindo e fazendo piada, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Clarisse! – chamei. Não, gritei. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Vá agora pra aquela droga de caminhão!

Ela e seus irmãos estavam com expressões confusas então Clarisse falou:

- Por quê? Desde quando você manda em mim? Eu quero ficar aqui, então olha só: Eu vou ficar aqui!

- Pelo amor dos deuses, Clarisse! Pare de ser criança! – me estressei então comecei a gritar de verdade. – Vocês. – me dirigi aos irmãos dela. Agora com tom normal, mas imperativo. – Caminhão. Agora.

Não achei que fosse funcionar, mas eles se levantaram e saíram, praguejando baixo. Aparentemente, eram totalmente contra a decisão de Clarisse em ficar no acampamento.

- Quem é que você pensa que é? Você pode até mandar no seu chalé de espertalhões, mas aqui, quem manda sou eu! – gritou ela.

Suspirei. Gritar não iria adiantar, então falei em tom normal:

- Olhe, Clarisse. Pense em Silena. Pense em como Beckendorf se sacrificou para que todos pudessem estar aqui e lutar como ele teria feito. Pense em Cris. Pense em como ele sofreu no labirinto e nas mãos de Luke. Pense em todos que morreram ano passado e que antes de morrer pensaram em como nós ganharíamos essa batalha. Faça o que eles fariam se estivessem aqui. – Esperei ela argumentar alguma coisa, mas ela nada disse então continuei: - Vamos Clarisse. Nem mesmo você é tão egoísta pra sustentar um capricho.

Em todo o tempo que estive falando, Clarisse me olhava, tentando decidir se eu estava certa ou não. Hesitou por um momento então disse, em um tom tão calmo que me surpreendeu:

- Annabeth, Humm, e sei que você esta certa. Argh... Sei mesmo ok? Mas é que, bem, eu fui desonrada. Meu chalé inteiro foi. Não posso suportar isso. Eu vou ficar. Nós vamos ficar. Defenderei esse lugar como se fosse a minha vida, mas não junto com vocês. Sinto muito.

Ela era exatamente como Hades. Protegida, quando os outros se arriscavam.

- Quer saber Clarisse? Ok. Ok. Ok! Fique. Se divirta. Só não se arrependa do que fez tarde demais.

Virei-me e fui embora. Clarisse que fizesse o que queria, não precisávamos dela.

Estávamos a caminho do Olimpo, quando recebi uma ligação de Percy.

- Alo?

- Ei, - ele disse. Era tao bom ouvir sua voz. –Recebeu minha mensagem?

- Percy, onde você se meteu? Sua mensagem não dizia praticamente nada! Estávamos loucos de preocupação! – Eu estava, pra dizer bem a verdade.

- Conto tudo depois. Onde você está?

- Estamos a caminho, como você pediu, quase chegando ao túnel do Queens para Midtown. Mas, Percy, - continuei. – o que você esta planejando? Deixamos o acampamento praticamente indefeso, – eu disse _praticamente_. Clarisse estava lá. – e não tem possibilidade de os deuses...

- Confie em mim. Encontro vocês lá. - com isso, desligou o telefone. Não sei como, mas ouvir sua voz – Por mais que a tivesse ouvido há pouco tempo – Me fez ficar confiante. Muito mais confiante.


End file.
